Cullen blonde moments
by Bri1224
Summary: These are just moments that the cullens have! Longer summary in the story! Please read! Rated T for language!
1. Bella and Edwards moment

**Cullen blonde moments**

**These are just some moments that the Cullens have. This takes place after Breaking Dawn. I got bored so here you go!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward's POV

Emmett was pacing outside Bella's and my cottage. Renesmee was asleep and Bella and I were watching a movie.

"What is Emmett doing know?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered. I was about to check, but Bella held me back. Ever since she became a vampire over 2 months ago, she's always using her strength to help her. One day I asked her why, he said I would always get my way since I was the stronger one and she was getting revenge. One advantage to her being a vampire is that I can be a rough with her as I want. I would never hurt her, but sometimes vampires lose control over their strength when we have adult parties. Bella had a smile on her face. She pulled herself up to my face and kissed me with such passion. We were making out for like 3 minutes when Bella wanted more. She must have thought that we were in our bed because she rolled over, falling to the floor and since she was all coiled around me, I fell as well. We made bang which woke up our daughter. She came into the living room seeing her parents on the floor tangled into each other. She now looked about 5 years old.

"Ness, It's not what it looks like" Bella said while laughing. Nessie's eyebrows scrunched into each other. Bella said she looked a lot like me when she did that. She does everything I do apparently. She pinched the bridge of her nose like I did when I was frustrated.

"I'm going back to bed." She declared. She shut her bedroom door and Bella went back to watching the movie. Emmett went back to the house and I sat next to Bella.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know it's short but all of the chapters will be. There just little moments!! Tell me what you think!! I will continue!!**


	2. Emmets' moment

**Emmett moment**

**Emmett's POV**

I was walking outside of Bella's and Edward's cottage trying to freak them out. After a while, though, I got bored and went home. I decided I was going to watch my feet while I ran. Every couple of feet something would stop me. I kept knocking over trees. I finally got home and was pacing the upstairs hallway. I was trying to figure out why I kept running into trees. Edward came home with Bella and Ness with him. Nessie was on his back and Bella clung to his hand.

"It's because you're an idiot and Bella in not clinging." He told me from downstairs and I was about to walk downstairs when I tripped on my shoe lace and went tumbling down the stairs. Bella along with the rest of my family were laughing. When I stopped rolling I was on my back with Nessie's curls in my face. She backed up a little.

"Are you ok, uncle Emmy?" She asked.

"I'm fine Ness." I got up and picked her up by her ankles.

"Emmett, put her down!" Edward yelled. I grabbed her arms and put her on the floor. Rosalie grabbed my ear and dragged me upstairs. When I mean drag, I mean she grabbed my ear and pulled me all the way up the stairs with my back on the ground. She threw me on our bed.

"You don't pick a 5 year old up by her ankles!" She screamed. She grabbed my ear and walked to the closet. She moved some clothed and there was a 6 inch thick metal door. She opened it up and threw me in. She turned on the lights and shut the door. The inside was draped with flower wall paper. In the corner was a small rubber ducky.

"Not the ducky!!" I yelled.

"He's my mortal enemy!!" I yelled, but there was no answer. This was going to be a long night.


	3. Please read!

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: I know you hate these but I have to tell you something. I have been really busy lately and I haven't found the right time to right yet. I will probably write a little each day. I have picked that every Tuesday and Sunday I will post. So look forward to Sunday!! And the reason I'm doing this is because I have 3 stories to update at once!! So I'm sorry that I can't update every day!! I will update every story on those days!! So look forward to it!!**


	4. Jasper's moment!

**Jasper moment**

I was getting into Alice's car after school. She didn't talk the whole way. It was a little weird. She was feeling nervous so I was wondering if she saw something. We reached home and I was about to walk inside until I saw something through the window. It was Renesmee on the ground. She was surrounded with blood. Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room watching TV. They didn't even notice that their daughter was on the ground covered in blood. I rushed to her side.

"Renesmee!" I yelled. No one turned around. She was still warm. I remembered the blood and rushed out of the house. Alice followed.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Renesmee is dead and no one ever noticed that she died." I told her. She started to giggle.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her. She started to roll on the ground laughing. I ran back to the house. I stopped in front of everyone in the living room.

"Renesmee died!" I yelled.

"No she didn't she's playing behind us." Bella pointed her thumb behind the couch to their dead daughter.

"She is surrounded by blood!" I yelled again. Edward turned around and back to me giving me a look like I was an idiot.

"Do you not hear her heart?" He asked. I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Ness, Get up, your freaking Jasper out." He said. Renesmee sat up with a smile on her face.

"I thought you were dead!" I told her.

"I was playing uncle Jazzy! I got the blood from Grandpa Carlisle." She giggled.

"That's not funny ness!" I said.

"I was just playing a joke that uncle Emmy taught me!" I laughed.

"Good job kid!!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. He came down stairs and grabbed her by the ankles. She laughed upside down.

"Emmett! How many times do I have to tell you! You don't pick a five year old up by the ankles!" Rosalie yelled. Emmett put Nessie down and she gave me a hug and went upstairs. I would get Emmett back!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Posted early!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Emmett moment Again!

**Emmett moment**

**Edward's POV**

I was sitting with my love and the rest of my family, including Nessie, in the living room. Emmett excused himself for god only knows why and everyone continued to watch TV. He came back into the room with a huge boom box in tow. He put it on the table and pressed play. The song that came on was Fire burning by Sean Kingston. Everyone just stared at him. We take the whole burning thing seriously.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Vampire dance party!!!!" He yelled. He changed the song to Love Game by Lady Gaga and everyone stood up and began to dance. We dance around successfully breaking a few vases and busting a hole in the wall. Emmett was dancing on the table.

"Take it off, Take it off!" Everyone began to chant at Emmett. He removed all of his clothes! He was completely naked in our living room! Bella and I simultaneously covered Nessie's eyes then covered each others.

"You were just supposed to take off your shirt!" Alice yelled. She was hiding behind Jasper.

"Emmett, upstairs now!!" Esme yelled. Rosalie and Emmett went upstairs. I felt Bella shiver with horror at what she just saw. I chuckled and we left for our cottage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What do you think?? I know Emmett's an idiot! I couldn't help myself! I dreamed about this. Not the Emmett naked part! He was originally in ducky underwear. But you know, this is better. Review!!!!!**


End file.
